Blesk
"This is who I am. Who we all are, deep inside where we know the truth." Appearance "Yes, I'm a hybrid. You noticed?" Blesk is a dragon of medium build. She is thin, rather skinny, but you can still see muscle underneath the frailty. Her scales have a subtle sparkle to them, like snow at dusk. Her tail is curled and spiked like a Icewing's. Her ears are pricked up as if she's always on the watch, always listening. Her head and snout are mostly Rainwing shaped, but her ruff is a little spikier than a full Rainwing's Blesk's scales can change color, but not by her accord. They are always either dark blue, dark grey, or bluish white. Her horn are long and elegant, and they are very dark blue with shock white streaking across them like lightning. Her wings are dark blue-grey with pale blue trickling across and pale bluish white scales scattered like stars. Her neck is long and elegant, but is crisscrossed with scars and scratches. Blesk is very obviously a Ice/Night/Rainwing hybrid, but she is still not noticeable in Possibility. The only thing you would remember about her appearance is her eyes. Dark, midnight blue eyes. Flecks of silver and gold and deep purple. Large, almost innocent-looking eyes. Almost. But there is a spark of malice in them, a lifetime's worth of pain. You want to look closer, and yet at the same time you want to run from what ever scarred this dragon forever. This is Blesk. Personality Blesk is full of pain and anger. She is scarred forever by her past. She wants to be strong so badly, she does a lot of crazy stuff that is just hurting herself. Such as: * Not sleeping for days on end * Instead of sleeping, exercising and battle training all night * Pushing herself way beyond her limits in everything * And more Blesk is slightly anorexic and slightly depressed (maybe not slightly for the latter), and she ceases to take any joy in life anymore. Except for killing. Murdering people gives her a tiny spark of happiness, as do really bad storms. Sometimes you can see that she would have been a calm dragon (if not for her tragic past) in her eyes. You can see it as she talks to a dragon before she kills them, even if it's about how life is made of death and they will all die eventually, so why not by her talons? But anyway, she has a very glum outlook on life, even to the point that the only reason she keeps herself alive is so she can kill her father. Sometimes she comes so close to breaking down, but she reminds herself of her vow and carries on. She tries not to remember, she doesn't want to remember her past, but she knows she has to. Oh, Blesk is intelligent. But she uses it for death and darkness. She is spiraling out of control and she can't use her brain to save herself, because something is wrong with her brain, and she's going to end up killing herself without even knowing it until the last second. Blesk hates all Icewings, especially her father. She really doesn't trust anyone, anymore. Her smiles hold only malice and murder, her eyes pain and suffering. She really hates life. She feels like it's just a whirlwind of pain and death. She doesn't think that anyone should have to live, she thinks killing is a mercy. Blesk wants to die. Strengths and Abilities Blesk is physically strong, and she is very good at fighting. She has very sharp and strong claws. Her fire burns, eats away at, and freezes anything it touches (only organic material for acid fire). Her sharp Icewing tail spikes are slightly poisonous; they won't kill you but will put you out of commission long enough for her to finish you off. Her teeth are nice and sharp. She rarely needs a weapon to kill someone, but a small dagger is her weapon of choice, which she is skilled with. She has weak mindreading; she can tell the general emotion of a dragon but can't distinguish the individual thoughts. Weaknesses Blesk is depressed. She is susceptible to insults. She gets sick easily. She is weak in mind. Her mind is like an ice sculpture in spring; brittle, ready to break. She doesn't sleep or eat much. History ''Pre-History-'' A Rainwing accidentally met a Nightwing during the War of Sandwing Succession, and entranced by her beauty and wit, the Nightwing spared her. But they kept meeting, and they fell in love and had an egg. They named the female dragonet Thunderstorm. She grew up with a mostly unremarkable childhood, but one day she went to Possibility for some reason. She met an Icewing named Icecliff and they fell in love after some time. They were married, and lived happily until she had an egg. ''Actual History-'' Thunderstorm and Icecliff had a big fight. Icecliff didn't want a dragonet at all. He left when Blesk was just a hatchling. Over the next few years, Thunderstorm tried to raise to dragonet, but she was fading. Blesk watched her beloved mother crumble into darkness and despair. Finally, Thunderstorm took her own life. Blesk was heartbroken, but she vowed to never rest until her father was dead, to never give in to the darkness like her mother did. She doesn't know it but she already has. Blesk traveled to Possibility where she joined the The League of Death. She has been there ever since. Trivia * She is halfway between a Capricorn and a Scorpio * I was going to name her Salama, but I chose Blesk instead because Salama sounds too much like salami * Blesk means thunderbolt or lightning * So does Salama Category:CharactersCategory:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Assassin)